115815-10-13-morning-breakfast-blenderrific
Content ---- ---- ---- D'oh! I never check the previous day's in the morning. >.> Maybe I should, haha. Whichever works for me. I don't want to make decisions this AM. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Force of habit to post it if I don't see it. But I'll start holding off some, Mighty Chua. :) | |} ---- ---- Luckily, Seeger isn't really a villain. At least, not more than any other Exile out there. He's just a lot more brutal and violent. And a lot less predictable. It's the fun of playing him. Nobody really knows how stable he is, whether there's a method to all this madness, whether the dust patterns he draws on bartops mean anything, whether he's practicing a harmless religion or draining the blood of human sacrifices into a barrel to quench blades, whether he's a Machiavellian power player turning up the crazy, a high priest of a far flung traveling religion with strange and bloody customs, or just a force of nature following his whims wherever they blow. So it's fun to play him. He lives outside a very traditional dichotomy and he's developing a lot more layers as I play him. All that's sure is that he's a scary guy, because Seeger, seemingly alone on Nexus, has no friends but the killing kind and nothing to lose. How much people like him tends to be closely related to how eager they are to get their hands dirty in combat, how much breadth they're willing to give him in accommodating his eccentricities, and how likely they are to make him an enemy. Travis loves the guy, because Seeger loves joking around and isn't a drama lama. :lol: I'll be stretching him out more as I go, but he's staying quiet and scoping out quite a bit now. Sometimes, you just need to know who cares about who and who hates who. You might never need a list of names, but if you do, it's nice to have one. So he's making a list... and checking it twice... he's gonna know the people you love and your vice.... He's also going to be a herald at Thaydfest on Saturday! :D | |} ---- I figure that it'll be best for whoever posts the first post in the previous thread that they're making the next coffee gets it. I usually post it in the morning when I come in if there isn't one already and I didn't make it yesterday. | |} ---- ---- ---- I approve of this idea, good Sir. RP with self... interesting idea for story-driven RP. That would actually be pretty neat. Sadly, none of my characters would ever be baddie enough to help you out in your quest. Though, I am interested on how a baddie RP character who eventually gets caught and executed would be dealt with from the player's perspective. Buh-bye toon? | |} ---- Buhbye toon! Hello awesome RP! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you ever have a story that you really really need a victim and no one obliges, I might be convinced to create a trash alt for the purposes of that particular story. Chua are allowed to refer to women by anatomy? The rest of us get slapped. :lol: You need to switch with the person who has the Friday morning shift FROM HEAVEN once in a while. ;) I still want the Luminous Equivar, so more boomboxes is good news for me! | |} ---- ---- Chua only care about Science! And bombs :) | |} ---- ---- Yeah, people who were interested in Dominion alts once Megas hit asked where to go, and we said "SKULLKICKERS ARE UBER AWESOME, YO! Plus, Leoni, err, Vick, is there!". :D Expect some alts from some more of us as well. :) And don't worry, whenever we're on, hit us up and we'll get your baby warrior in. Vick is also assuming Chestnut cares. ;P (Honestly, I was called "Chest" all the time when I used Chestnut in other games. It doesn't bother me. I've also responded to C-Nut and HEY YOU. Though I don't particularly care for the last one.) But yeah... Still flipping out over Megas. So excited! I even texted Chaide incessantly about how we need to choose a last name for our characters. I'm pretty sure he's about -_- by now. | |} ---- Oh hey, Nephele's in for a pleasant surprise. The Megaservers will be in before Thaydfest! | |} ---- Very cool; thanks for the plug. And yeah, "hey you" usually gets ignored. <_< EDIT: I am now stressing about how I've only thought up two-word names for 2/6 of my characters. I know what I'll be doing on Wednesday when the servers are down. :rolleyes: I wish I could play on Saturday, because it's going to be awesome! I wanted to help judge costumes, but I won't be around. :( Also: I credit BDS for the timing of the megaservers. Neph must have connections. B) | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, you mean the Trunk of Laser Beam Dyes? (I've gotten so many of that color that I stopped doing those challenges.) | |} ---- ---- Trunk of Some-Random-Shade-of-Brown, yep. I have earned and found a LOT of trunks but I am somehow still missing 22... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll have to get some more black and white decor to make them match... black white and blue. I think. | |} ---- ---- Looked up Mezarkabul on youtube real quick. Now I am not a metalhead but this is GOOD. Me likey a lot. | |} ---- I keep it broad. I do everything from Within Temptation to Napalm Death to KMFDM. I discuss the entire spectrum of metal. Let me know if you want added to the mailing list or want any or all of the back catalog. | |} ---- Napalm Death and KMFDM, especially the latter, have been long-time favourites in the broad genre that is metal. Pentagram is totally new to me and I enjoy it. Thanks for the discovery :D I keep reading about Metal Monday but I know next to nothing about it. I don't do mailing lists though, since my adress is both my personal and business e-mail. | |} ---- Metal Monday is my own little personal initiative. I keep a list of email addresses to send them to and I spotlight a new band every single Monday. Also, for the next few weeks (since I'm on what I consider to be my "world tour" and I'm spotlighting bands outside the arc of steel, I'm also catching up the bands on Wednesday that I did early when this was just a little email thing I sent to a coworker to tell him about awesome metal bands. :lol: | |} ---- Well, I can't do any exceptions when it comes to mailing list so feel free to just mention the name of the band(s) on Monday and I'll look them up! I've been craving some metal music lately and found myself bouncing back and forth between Megadeth, Nitro and Pitchshifter. All three being different sub-genre of metal so it covers a little bit of ground. | |} ---- Well, here's a list of the bands I've done so far. Wednesday moves Jazz/Avant Garde metal band Yakuza from pre-format to post-format with a new email and the "World Tour" heads to Australia for a pair of bands before circling back through Japan and back to the arc of steel. PRE-FORMAT: Ten Masked Men Dream Evil Yakuza Earth Celtic Frost Katatonia POST-FORMAT: High on Fire Falconer Hatebreed Finntroll Napalm Death Kamelot Dimmu Borgir The Crown The Gathering KMFDM Type O Negative The Sword Alestorm Tiamat Callenish Circle Mayhem (and the 90s black metal period) Within Temptation Gravity Kills Nevermore Girugamesh Bolt Thrower Eisbrecher Brainstorm Fear Factory Dream Theater Firewind Gojira UnSun Rhapsody of Fire Accrassicauda/ Arsemes/Catafalque (Middle East Sampler) Mezarkabul (Pentagram) Also, to segue us back on topic, I mentioned The Sword in there. They're one of America's foremost heavy metal bands, very strongly influenced by 1970s origination period of heavy metal. One of their albums is about a somewhat space-cowboy distopian future in space, an entire concept album called Warp Riders. I highly suggest anyone interested in Wildstar check it out, since that's the first thing I put on if I'm not listening to Mr. Kurtenacker's work. Especially this. My Wildstar tune. | |} ---- That is a whole lot of names. I'll check them out as I go through phases of music genre. Today is metal, tomorrow might be something else entirely. That being said, I just killed Stormtalon and got a duffel bag. It contained a Fireball Dye. | |} ---- ---- Because Monday, right? | |} ---- Yep. | |} ---- ---- Bacon, that's what's missing :) | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- It made me hungry too lol. Came home and had a very big piece of steak :) | |} ---- ---- Why? Just do it and quit crying! :D | |} ---- ----